Hurt
by rubberducky61
Summary: After Greenlee finds out that she is pregnant, she seeks help in a new friend. Set in 2004
1. Really Bad Day

Ok so I got this idea for a fanfic and warning, Ryan is going to be a total ass in this fic. But this is an Ailee fic. This story starts in 2004 and that's all I'm going to say because I don't want to give too much away. Oh and p.s. that whole no sex clause that Ryan and Greenlee had, never existed.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Fusion had been a nightmare. Kendall was being a bitch and all Greenlee wanted was to go home and curl up with her husband. Ryan was being so wonderful to her, she really felt like they were making progress. Greenlee smiled at the thought of seeing Ryan's smiling face when she got home but her thoughts were interrupted by Kendall calling her name.

"Greenlee! What is this?" Kendall held a paper up to Greenlee's face.

Greenlee studied the paper, Kendall knew what this was, and couldn't she see that she wasn't feeling well? "Those are the number of sales for the past month. Kendall, I am not feeling well enough for a fight so please go be a bitch elsewhere and leave me alone… OH NO OH NO!" Greenlee Ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach which weren't much because she had been sick all day.

Kendall walked in to the bathroom after Greenlee. "Hey, you're really sick aren't you?"

Greenlee proceeded to the sink to rinse out her mouth, "Yeah, what's it to you?" She continued to rinse her mouth out and then wiped it with a paper towel.

Kendall followed Greenlee out of the bathroom, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Greenlee looked up from her desk, "Normally, I would fight you on this but, I'm just too tired." Greenlee packed up her belongings and walked toward the elevator.

Kendall watched Greenlee leave the building. In a way she felt sorry for her for falling into loveless marriage but on the other hand, Greenlee knew what she was doing when she married Ryan. Greenlee knew that Ryan belong to Kendall, in a way, Greenlee got what was coming to her.

Greenlee sat in her thinking about what could have made her so sick. Maybe that Chinese food last night? No, what could it be? Then it hit her. "Oh no, no, no! I can't be pregnant! Or could I? No, It's impossible. Just so I'm clear, I'll stop by the drug store."

Greenlee walked through the door of the penthouse with a plastic bag in her hand. "Ryan! Are you home?" No answer. 'Good, I don't want to say anything until I'm sure.' She thought as she ran to the bathroom.

She sat the stick on the counter and took a shower to calm her nerves. She let the warm water soothe her as thought flooded her mind. 'What will Ryan think? Does he want kids? Do I want kids? I've never looked at a baby and thought, 'Oh, I want one!' maybe I have nothing to worry about because I'm probably not pregnant.' She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. "Okay, moment of truth, one… two… three… yep, definitely pregnant." She quickly threw the stick away and covered it with some tissue. Greenlee quietly got dressed. She was going to tell Ryan tonight together they would figure out what to do. As of right now, she really didn't know how to feel about the tiny life inside her but she would discuss that with Ryan when he got home.

"Greenlee! Are you home?" Ryan was nervous about tonight. He love Greenlee but, he loved her like a friend and it was time to stop stringing her along and go with what his heart.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry." Greenlee said was she walked down the stairs.

"I had to make a few stops, look Greenlee; I need to tell you something." Ryan grabbed her hand and led her to the couch to sit down.

"I have something to tell you too, now don't freak out,"

"Greenlee I think it would be better if I went first."

"Okay." Greenlee said, intrigued.

"Okay, Greenlee, first off I don't want to hurt you in any way but, I have to do this. I'm not being fair to you in any way I love you but I… I don't love you like that." Greenlee pulled her hands away from Ryan.

"So what are you saying Ryan? Please don't say what I think you are going to say." Tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned away from him so that he couldn't see her tears.

Ryan took a couple of steps toward Greenlee, "I'm going back to Kendall. I can't deny that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Greenlee I'm sorry if I hurt you Greens."

"I thought we were making progress! We made love!"

"We had sex, Greenlee that's all, just sex." Ryan tried to grab Greenlee's hand but she pulled away. He really wanted to Greenlee to understand where he was coming from.

"Don't touch me! You don't have any idea what I've been through today!" Greenlee ran to the bedroom and began to pack a small bag of her belongings. Once done, she headed to the door. "What about my fusion shares?"

"I'll see if Kendall can give you back your original shares."

"And if she doesn't?" Greenlee asked standing in the middle of the doorway.

Ryan shifted his weight, "Then I don't know what to tell you Greenlee, why don't you stay here and I can go to Kendall's ok?"

"I don't want anything to do with this apartment or you all I want is the divorce papers!" With that, Greenlee left. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew that she wouldn't be going back to Ryan Lavery anytime soon.

Aidan Devane was taking his afternoon run as always when he noticed someone on the park bench crying. Aidan ran up to her.

"Greenlee? Are alright?" Aidan slowly approached her. "Do you want me to call Ryan?"

Greenlee looked up. "You can call him all you want he will never come, he left me." Greenlee had a hard time saying all that between sobs.

Aidan looked down at the hurt woman before him. Her spirit had been broken and he couldn't just leave her in the park. He simply replied, "You're coming with me."

.

So what do you think? Im gonna try to update within the next couple of days

-maya


	2. A New Friend

Ok, so here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Tad Martin walked through the door to his P.I. office only to find Greenlee asleep on the couch. "Aidan! Get in here!"

Aidan ran into the room, "Tad, shhhh," Aidan brought his index finger to his lips, "She's finally asleep, I don't want to wake her," Aidan said as he led Tad to the back of the room.

"First of all, what is Greenlee Lavery doing on our couch? And where the hell is Ryan?" Tad began to pull out his phone with intentions of calling Ryan but Aidan stopped him.

"He left her, Tad. I was taking a jog through the park when I saw her on the bench. She was crying hysterically and I asked her if I should call Ryan and she told me that he went back to Kendall." Aidan looked back at Greenlee who began to stir. "So I took her back here and she told me that she might not have Fusion anymore. She got so upset that she threw up in the bathroom so I told her to lie down and get some rest." Greenlee sat upright and began to look around.

Tad walked over to her, "Hey Greenlee, how are you feeling?" He sat down on the coffee table across from her as Aidan watched.

"I feel like I just got hit by a bus," Greenlee looked around and quickly realized where she was. "Did I fall asleep here? I'm sorry I'll just go." Greenlee grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Aidan quickly jumped off the pool table "Do you want me to take you to your old house?" Aidan took a few steps toward Greenlee.

"No, Bianca is staying there and I don't want to disturb her. I'll just get a room at the Valley Inn." She began to leave.

"I'll drive you." Aidan said as he grabbed his keys off the table.

"No, Aidan, you don't have to."

"But I want to Greenlee." Aidan said as he led Greenlee out the door with Tad watching.

---

"Thanks Aidan for your help." Greenlee said as she slid the key card into the slot.

Aidan began to walk away but turned around again, "Hey, if you need anything, just let me know." And with that Aidan walked down the hallway.

---

The next morning Greenlee woke up feeling worse than yesterday. Not just because of her morning sickness but also because of the fact that she had to walk into fusion and face the woman her husband had left her for. She also was worried that she might not have a job. She tried to lay out a decent outfit for work with the little clothes she had but no such luck. "Note to self, have dad pick up my things from Ryan's." She finally settled with a dress.

As Greenlee stepped off the Fusion elevator it was silent until the sound of Kendall's screechy voice ruined it all.

"What is she doing here?" Kendall yelled, grabbing Ryan's arm.

"Hang on," Ryan said as he took a few steps toward Greenlee.

"I'm here to work, Kendall. I may be getting a divorce but, I still cofounded this company."

Ryan pulled Greenlee aside. "You didn't answer my calls last night. Kendall is not going to give you the shares back."

Greenlee took a step away, "What?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Fusion is my life! My everything! I built this company from the ground up! You can't just push me out like this!" The tears were now streaming down her face.

"Here, I packed up your things for you, you can leave now." Kendall said as she handed Greenlee a brown box filled with her things in it.

Greenlee turned a headed toward the elevator. As she was walking, she wasn't thinking of Ryan or Fusion or even Kendall, she was thinking of her unborn child. Sure she had money but, did she have the means to take care of a baby all by herself? Although Fusion was her baby, she had another baby to think of, a more important baby.

The second the elevator doors opened, Greenlee dialed Aidan's number. She just needed someone to talk to. He answered the phone. "Aidan, I need your help."

What do you think? Sorry it was so short Im gonna try to update in a couple of days.

-Maya


	3. I'm Pregnant

Chapter 3

Aidan had agreed to meet her at the Valley Inn. The sound of her voice made him think that something bad happened most likely with Ryan and Kendall. Aidan stepped off the elevator and knocked on the hotel room door.

Greenlee answered the door. "Hey, um, thanks for coming." She said, her voice hesitant.

Aidan stood in the doorway, "I hear you need me," He stared at her, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yes of course, come in." She closed the door behind him.

Aidan looked around the room, the place was a mess. "So Greenlee, what do you need me for?" He knew what she needed but he wanted her to say it.

She was nervous; she never really talked to people about her feelings. "Well, I…umm…I know we are not really friends but, I realized that I don't have any friends and I really don't want to talk to my dad about what happened yet. I remembered you told me to call you if I needed anything so I just called you to talk." Greenlee sat on the edge of her bed.

"So I'm last on your list, that's good to know." Aidan said laughing to himself.

Greenlee stood up, "This was a mistake, Aidan you can leave, I should have known that you wouldn't care." Greenlee was about to open the door when Aidan grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Greenlee, look it was just a joke." Aidan said with an apologetic look on his face.

Greenlee sat back down, "Well, it wasn't funny."

Aidan pulled up a chair and say across from her, "What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking into her sad and lonely eyes. They were different, she was different. When he first came to town, he was very intrigued by her beauty but he knew that there was no chance of them because of Leo. Now, she was still drop-dead gorgeous but her spirit was broken and it was written all over her face. Ryan gave her hope and took it away. He couldn't understand how anyone could do that to a woman, especially Greenlee.

"Alright, so I walked into Fusion today ready to work, and Ryan and Kendall kindly explained to me that I no longer work at the Job I created." She stood up and began to pace the floor to take her mind off the tears she was crying.

Aidan thought for a minute, "Well, can't you sue them?"

"That's the worst part, its legal; I can't do anything to make it right!" Greenlee began to feel a little light headed and Aidan rushed to her side to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Whoa, Greenlee, take it easy. Come on and sit down." Greenlee sat on the bed, "Have you eaten today?"

Greenlee thought and then shook her head.

"You sit here; I'm going to the lobby to get you something to eat and some water. Take it easy ok, I'll be right back." Aidan left the room.

Greenlee was feeling better, when she got up to use the restroom, everything when black.

-----------

Aidan opened the door to Greenlee's room, to see her on the floor."Greenlee!" he checked her pulse, "Can you hear me?" Aidan pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Yes I need an ambulance at the Valley Inn; Greenlee Smythe is unconscious, get here as fast as you can." Aidan caressed her face with his thumb, "They're on their way."

---------------

Aidan sat in the waiting room. He wasn't allowed in the room because he wasn't a family member or her husband. He didn't want her to be alone in there so he called Jack, who was still in there with her.

-----------

"Ryan left you?" Jack asked not quite shocked.

"For Kendall," Greenlee added. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah."

"Can you be my divorce attorney?"

"I would do anything for you." Jack said as he grabbed her hand.

"Good, cause I also need you to pick up my things from Ryan's." Joe walked in.

"Jack, can I talk to Greenlee alone for a minute?" Joe said looking over Greenlee's chart.

"Sure, I'm going to thank Aidan for bringing you in." Jack gave Greenlee a kiss on the forehead and left.

------------

Jack walked up to Aidan, "I don't know how to thank you for bringing her in."

"Don't worry about it, Jack. Did they say what was wrong?" Aidan said worried.

"Joe said that her blood pressure was high and she was very stressed. Look, I have to go pick up her things form Ryan's, if she gets discharged, can you take her back to my house?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Thanks I'll see you later." Jack said and turned to leave.

"Bye, man." Aidan went to visit Greenlee.

"Knock, Knock." Aidan said as he walked into Greenlee's hospital room.

"Hey, thanks for everything." Greenlee said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, so are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Aidan asked already knowing the first answer.

"Just high blood pressure, I need to not be so stressed, just need take it easy." Greenlee said.

Aidan paused for a second, "Great story, now tell me what's really wrong with you."

------------

Kendall was at the hospital for a routine check up when she heard Greenlee and Aidan talking.

----------

Greenlee gave up. "Fine! If you must know, I'm pregnant with Ryan's child.

--------

-Maya


	4. 4 Years Later

The chapter might start out confusing but will explain itself.

Chapter 4

Four years later…

Aidan sat on a park bench in the Pine Valley playground. He was happy to be back after all those years away, he just wasn't a California man he liked the east coast. Soon the happy thoughts about home turned into a nightmare when Aidan lost track of a little girl in red. He quickly stood up and began to scan the park with his eyes. His heart was pounding harder and he was starting to get scared. He panicked and started to call out her name.

"Lucy!" he yelled as ran around the perimeter of the playground. He searched until he saw her across the park talking to a man Aidan didn't recognize. He ran as fast as his legs could take him until he reached the little girl.

Aidan kneeled down to her level, "Lucy, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Aidan was expecting an answer from her but instead the man spoke.

"So suddenly I'm a stranger?" The man said as Aidan looked up to see the one and only Ryan Lavery.

Aidan stood up straight to meet the man he once called his friend, "Sorry man, I didn't recognize you." Aidan said as he extended his hand to shake Ryan's.

"That's okay," Ryan said as he took his hand to sake. He looked at Aidan and back at Lucy, "So Aidan, are you babysitting now or what?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you two, Lucy, sweetheart, this is Ryan, Ryan this is my daughter Lucy." Aidan rested his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Daughter, wow. Nice to meet you Lucy, how old are you?" Ryan kneeled down to the little girl.

Lucy looked up at her dad, and then back at Ryan, "I'm tree and a half years old."

Aidan laughed, "Lucy still can't say the 'th' sound-"

Lucy interrupted, "And my mommy is going to have a new baby!" She said as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Is that right?" Ryan asked still kneeled down at Lucy's level, "What's your mommy's name?"

"Greenlee."

------

"Kendall, I'm so sorry but it didn't work." Angie said as she placed a sympathetic hand on Kendall's.

"It had to work! We implanted seven embryos! Are you telling me that we have to go through this again?" Kendall began to get hysterical.

Angie sat next to Kendall, "Kendall, it has been four years I strongly suggest adoption."

Kendall stood up and headed for the door, "I'll talk to Ryan about it, and thanks Angie, for everything you have done for Ryan and me." Kendall said as she walked out of Angie's office and right into her worst enemy, Greenlee Smythe, a very pregnant Greenlee Smythe.

Kendall looked her up and down before she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Greenlee laughed to herself. Typical Kendall, not even two hours back in Pine Valley and she's already picking a fight. "Well, Kendall let's see, my family lives here, my new house is here, my doctor is here and what's it to you why I'm here or not?"

"Well you've been gone for four years I was just wondering why you were here." Kendall looked at Greenlee's stomach again and began to tear up. She and Ryan had been trying for a baby for four years and here was Greenlee, pregnant. It was almost as if Greenlee knew that she couldn't get pregnant and she was tormenting her, but she didn't know and Kendall was tormenting herself. "If you will excuse me I have to get back to my husband, Ryan."

"Good Idea Kendall, I have to get back to my husband, Aidan." Greenlee turned to leave when Kendall stopped her.

"Devane? Aidan Devane? You married Aidan?" Kendall asked with her eyebrows raised.

Greenlee turned to face Kendall, "Yeah, that's right, I married Aidan. And we have one child and another on the way."

Kendall began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Greenlee demanded.

"I think it's funny the way you go for my sloppy seconds!" Kendall exclaimed in hopes to bring Greenlee down.

"Well, Kendall it would be hard not to because you've slept with every man in town!" Greenlee began to walk away but turned back. "Oh yeah how's Fusion? Oh wait, that's right, It TANKED!" And with that Greenlee left.

Kendall sat down in the lobby of the hospital. "How could Greenlee bring Ryan's child back to Pine Valley? I kept that secret for a reason and If Ryan find out he has a child, he will leave me for Greenlee."

----

Greenlee. The second Lucy said Greenlee's name he regretted the question. He saw the resemblance. Lucy was a clone of Greenlee, the eyes; nose and mouth were all Greenlee. She was a beautiful child. Ryan thought if he stayed with Greenlee, Lucy would be his child, but, she was Aidan and Greenlee's and he had to deal with that.

"Greenlee and I got married on January 17th 2005 and three months later, Lucy was born." Aidan said as he tied Lucy's shoe. Aidan looked at his watch, "Shoot, I lost track of time, Lucy and I were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. I'll see you around Ryan."

"Yeah see you around." Ryan said as began his three-block walk back to the penthouse.

Aidan looked around, "Luc, where's your other shoe?" Aidan asked his one shoes daughter who had a smile on her face.

"I buried it." She said with the smile still on her face.

"Why did you bury it?" Aidan asked confused.

"Because I got ice cream on it. And I don't like this shoes." The three year old exclaimed with passion.

Aidan hunched over, "Climb on." He said and he gave her a piggyback ride home.

"Don't worry daddy, we can get more shoes!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Aidan laughed, "You are just like your mother."

----

Aidan and Lucy walked through the door of their new home. "Greenlee! We're home!"

"Mommy!" Lucy exclaimed.

Greenlee walked into the living room from the bedroom. "Hey guys, did you have fun?" Greenlee noticed that Lucy only had one shoe on, "Lucy where's your shoe?"

"I buried it." She said as she walked upstairs to her to her new bedroom.

Greenlee looked at Aidan, "Were they the shoes with the ice cream on them?"

"Yeah" Aidan said as he put Lucy's shoe away.

"Well those were looking kind of gross anyway, we'll just get some more." Greenlee gave Aidan a nice long kiss until they were interrupted by the baby's kick.

Aidan put his hand on his wife's belly, "He is going to be a soccer player isn't he?"

"What makes you so sure that we're having a boy?" Greenlee asked.

"We have to have a boy because a girl named Ferdinand would be weird." Aidan said with a smile on his face.

"Aidan Devane, no child of mine will be named Ferdinand regardless of gender." Greenlee sternly said.

Aidan started to laugh, "Sorry I was just joking, I'm going to Get Lucy ready for dinner."

Greenlee watched Aidan walk up the stairs and thought to herself, "I'm finally happy."

She had no Idea what was in store for her.

I hope it was worth the wait! There's more to come!

maya


End file.
